Five Times Rory Saved His Little Girl
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: whether she's Mels or River, whether he's unaware of her true identity or knows, Rory Williams will always save his little girl from whatever threat small or big


**From the Bullies:**

Children are brutal.

It was a lifelong lesson that Melody learnt very quickly in the orphanage. Children would pick on anything they find different about you and they could do it in the most brutal way as well. It was rare for bullying to actually happen in her school but that was solely down to the fact everyone knew everyone and parents would find out within five seconds.

However Mels doesn't have any real parents. She's just in foster care. And she was an outcast. The only friends she had was Amy and Rory, and the world considered all three to weird. Amy was in therapy, Rory played with Barbies (ok he was made to but does anyone but Mels and Amy know that?), and Mel kept playing up in class. So being this different weird girl she had become a target for some bullying.

"Freak!" one boy hissed as she walked across the playground. Amy was in therapy this afternoon and god knows where Rory is. "Where are you going freak?"

"Yeah, weirdo, where are you going? It's not like you have any friends or family to go to," another boy sneered.

"Don't ignore us, freak!"

"Maybe she needs the Doctor," someone sniggered, "because we're too stupid to help."

She felt a flush of anger at her own words being twisted and thrown into her face. She whirled round, fists clenched, and glared at the boys. "You'll need a doctor when I'm done with you!" she shouted.

"Ooh," they chorused mockingly, "think you can take us on, freak?" the ringleader added. She launched herself at him but he stepped aside and she tripped over nothing and fell down. Her hand scraping against some random sharp rock and cutting it. She let out a little hiss of pain. "Are you crying?" the ringleader asked gleefully as his friends laughed loudly.

"Hey!" someone shouted. "Leave her alone!"

"Ooh, its wimpy Rory, what are you going to do Rory, make us play Barbie?"

"No! I'm going to be a doctor and cut you up with a knife!" Rory shouted. Mels rolled her eyes what the eight year old boy meant was a surgeon using a scalpel but little boys don't understand technical terms yet. She can't believe this is her father. "So go away and leave Mels alone before I start practising on you!"

The boys surprisingly ran off leaving Rory and Mels alone. Rory offered his hand to her and she accepted it with a small smile. "I suppose you thought it was heroic, that?" she sneered.

Rory shrugged. "I thought I was helping my best friend," he pulled out a plaster from his pocket. He kept a packet of plasters on him all the time because Amy or Mels always hurt themselves in their little adventures. "Here," he said, "put this one your cut."

"Thanks," she grumbled ungraciously.

She acted all ungrateful for the rest of the day but really deep down she was beaming and flushing with pride. Her Daddy was her hero and he just saved her like a real prince charming would.

Unlike the Doctor who was just another villain in the world.

**From Humiliation:**

It was the leaving party for all year elevens. Technically it was a prom but no one would call it that because it wasn't cool – so Amy says and she was the organising it.

The food was terrible, the drinks were only punch and sparkling apple juice (though Mels had a bottle of whiskey hidden away for the after party), the music was corny, and the decorations were terrible. Mels prays that it was Rory who planned her parents wedding and not her mother.

There she stood in a nice green dress sulking in the corner. She had never felt so...humiliated. After all she was gorgeous, a thin, curved in the right places teenager. And yet not boy will dance with her. It was so humiliating.

She watched her mother dance slowly with Jeff and scowled.

It's not fair her own mother can get boys when she can't.

And then...

And then...standing there in his ill-fitted suit - since he suddenly shot up in the last few months and was now looking down on her instead of up at her – with a soft smile, and holding his hand out, Rory asked her to dance.

It was one of the happy moments in her psychotic life and she only ever regretted that she could never dance with him like her mother danced with her grandfather. A little girl on his feet.

But he saved her from the humiliation of being the only girl that didn't dance and she loved him a little more for that.

**From Drunken Men:**

They took a long weekend to Blackpool. Just the three of them.

Ok, just the two of them with Mels tagging along because Blackpool was better than staying at home. They end up at a fancy dress party they were invited to by some old acquaintances that were also there. Rory dressed up in a Roman soldier costume (and it took at lot of restraint for Mels not to gasp), Amy in her police officer uniform, and Mels dressed up as Catwoman (the best comic hero in the world).

Rory and Amy were acting all loved up and Mels fed up at being the third wheel sneaked off with a bottle of vodka nicked from the bar. She decided to head back to the hotel and have her own little party. She ducked through some alleyways as a shortcut when she got accosted by some drunken men.

Large drunken men though she was half sure she could take them.

"Hey beautiful," one of them said, "why don't you hang out with us? We'll make it worth your time."

She snorted. "Do I look like a hooker? Or better yet, do you really think I am that desperate?"

(In all honesty she feels desperate because she had exhausted her home town supply of single men for flings and has a strange burning longing feeling for a man in a bowtie with a blue box)

"What is that supposed to mean?" one of the other guys demanded.

"Oh stupid as well as ugly," she sneered.

"Why you little tart! I'll show you!"

She barely had a chance to defend herself when one of the men grabbed her by the hair and the other was fondling her while hunting for the zipper on her leather suit. She did the appropriate thing and screamed her head off while struggling against them.

"Hey!" a shout could be heard. "Leave her alone!"

A sudden flash of red and the man hunting for her zipper was knocked out while the one pulling her hair had been pinned by the wall by a lone Centurion.

Mels looked at Rory – her best friend and father – and all she could think of was the soft melodic voice of her mother long, long, long ago telling her the story of the Last Centurion.

**From Daleks:**

While they were running like mad in the museum trying to escape the Daleks and save the universe something happened. It was a small minor incident that went unnoticed by the Doctor and Amy but it did happen.

The Dalek shouted its usual cry of exterminate and she was suddenly pushed against the wall by the plastic version of her father as a green laser beam hit the floor.

Even when he's made of plastic and unaware that she's his daughter he saves her.

Now that is a good man.

**From a Bullet:**

"River, look out!"

She had been enjoying her fight against the Silence that she was not completely aware of what's happening behind her. A flaw that she should work on so nothing can surprise her. All she knew was her father suddenly shouted for her and suddenly blocked her view as a loud bang and splatter of blood took all of her senses away.

All she was aware of was the fact she was holding her father in her arms and he was bleeding.

She was trembling.

She was terrified.

He could not die.

Her Daddy could not die.

He is so old. He is so wonderful. He is the Last Centurion.

He cannot die!

"It's all right," he reassured her quietly, "just a flesh wound. The bugger only got my arm."

"You saved me," she whispered in awe.

She thought his whole saving thing would only apply to when she was the best friend and not the psychopathic daughter trying to kill the Doctor (yes she was trying hard not to kill me but you try beating over twenty years of brainwashing).

"Of course I saved you, you're my little girl."

Even though she is a Time Lady and has superpowers. Even though she has the Doctor's heart in her own hands. And even though she knew almost everything. Nothing had ever made her feel more special than the idea of being Rory Williams', the Last Centurion, little girl.


End file.
